


Misery Loves Company

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Couch Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Lots of Barchie Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: “FuckBetty and Archie,” Jughead declares, and it’s clear he means it, even if it’s the cheap booze making him actually say it so crassly.Veronica arches an eyebrow and tugs on his hair. “No, fuckme, Jughead,” she corrects him, and the grin that spreads across his face is as devilish as hers.“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees before kissing her again, this time pushing her back and laying her out on the couch.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote awhile ago for my Kink Bingo Card (Veronica + Revenge Sex) but with this current storyline playing out, I thought this was as good a time as any to post it here. This is set sometime in season two, though I was very tempted to rewrite it a bit to try to fit the current plot. You can just change a few details yourself and imagine it is.

Veronica Lodge knows better than to ever truly trust a man, so when she peaks into her boyfriend’s room and finds him fucking her best friend, she’s not entirely surprised.  
  
She thought Archie was different than those boys she dated in the past, but in the back of her head, she never forgot the fact that even if he was a sweet boy, he was still a _boy_ above all else, and thus never quite let her guard down completely with him.

And as Veronica listens to Betty’s moans as she descends the stairs of the Andrews’ house, leaving without even letting her presence be known, she’s beyond thankful she never did. If she had, maybe the swelling feeling in her chest would be sadness instead of anger, but it’s not.

Veronica doesn’t really feel sad as she leaves the house and slams the door behind herself, she just feels a growing rage and a need for revenge.  
  
“Mr. Andrews not in, miss?” her driver wonders as she slips back into the backseat of the town car alone, not even two minutes after leaving it.  
  
She scoffs. “It turns out that he's a little _preoccupied_.”  
  
Knowing better than to ask anything further, her driver simply nods and turns around in his seat. ‘Where to next then, Miss Lodge?”  
  
The answer comes to Veronica without much thought.

“Sunnyside Trailer Park,” she orders, sliding her designer sunglasses on before pressing the button to roll the partition up and put an end to the conversation.

\---

  
  
Veronica sends her driver home after he pulls up outside of the park, and she carefully makes her way through the dirt and worn down trailers until she reaches Jughead’s.  
  
He answers on the third knock.  
  
“Veronica?” He’s surprised to see her and looks behind her, presumably for Archie or Betty, and she doesn’t blame him, since they don’t tend to interact without either of their significant others.  
  
“I’m on my own,” she informs him, purse clutched to her chest. “Are you going to invite me in, Jughead, or should I be pulling out my pepper spray for my journey back out of this place?”  
  
Jughead rolls his eyes but steps aside, waiting until Veronica is inside before he lets the door slam shut behind her with a shutter.  
  
“To what do I owe this pleasure?” he asks as he moves to drop back down on the couch, where his laptop is set up on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
Veronica looks at him, this beanie wearing boy who she’s not close to, but who she knows is a good guy—as good as any guy can be—and for a moment she questions her intentions. Yes, Jughead is still a boy, just like all the others, but she knows he’s sensitive and kind and loves Betty with all his heart and will be heartbroken when she tells him.  
  
She feels bad that she’s just going to blurt something out that’s going to turn his world upside down, especially because her motives are less than pure, but at the end of the day, he deserves to know the truth, no matter who he hears it from or why.  
  
“It’s good you’re sitting down already,” Veronica begins, moving to sit down herself, opting to settle on the arm of the chair set up at the end of the couch. “I was just at Archie’s house and I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.”  
  
Panic flashes across Jughead’s face as he quickly closes his laptop and shifts to face her. “Archie?” he repeats, sitting up straighter, stiff with worry. “Is he okay?”  
  
“Oh, he’s more than _okay_ ,” Veronica snorts, the image of her red haired boyfriend balls deep in Betty Cooper flashing through her mind. She snarls at the picture. “It would seem that my boyfriend and your girlfriend have been seeing each other behind our backs, Jughead.”  
  
“What?” Jughead’s face falls before it’s clouded in confusion. “No, Betty would never do that.”  
  
Veronica sighs and shakes her head. “I saw them, Jughead,” she insists, moving over to sit beside him on the couch. “I could hear moaning as soon as I walked in the front door, but it wasn’t until I got to Archie’s room and peaked instead and saw them… _together_ , that I realized he was Betty.”  
  
“You’re saying they were…”  
  
“Having sex,” she confirms with a grimace, though saying the words brings that fire back. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Dozens of emotions rush across Jughead’s face as he process what Veronica’s just told him, and all she can do is sit with him so neither of them have to deal with this alone.

\---

Surprisingly, there isn’t any crying. There’s just anger, then drinking, and then more anger.  
  
The sex comes after that.  
  
“Is this a good idea?” Jughead wonders through sloppy kisses, his fingers sprawled out on Veronica’s lower back, while hers are lost in his dark hair.  
  
“Probably not,” she mumbles back, but of course doesn’t stop. “But that doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea either.”  
  
Jughead’s lips slip off of hers a bit when he chuckles. “That doesn’t seem like sound logic, but I don’t really care.” He finally pulls back to look at her, his lips puffy and smeared with her dark lipstick. He actually looks really cute. “Do you?”  
  
“Not even a little,” Veronica promises with a wicked smile—this is exactly what she came here for after all. “To Betty and Archie.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ Betty and Archie,” Jughead declares, and it’s clear he means it, even if it’s the cheap booze making him actually say it so crassly.  
  
Veronica arches an eyebrow and tugs on his hair. “No, fuck _me_ , Jughead,” she corrects him, and the grin that spreads across his face is as devilish as hers.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees before kissing her again, this time pushing her back and laying her out on the couch.  
  
There’s no time or desire for foreplay here, just two hurt—and slightly tipsy—teens seeking comfort in one another and a simple act of vengeance, so everything happens kind of fast.  
  
Neither gets naked, Veronica just hikes up her black skirt and shoves her panties to the side, while Jughead pulls his t-shirt off so he's in his wife beater and pushes his pants and boxers down mid-thigh before settling between Veronica’s.  
  
“Condom,” he suddenly remembers, just as he’s guiding his already hard cock where Veronica needs it most.  
  
And maybe it’s the beer or the betrayal clouding her judgment, or maybe she’s just too horny to wait, but Veronica shakes her head.  
  
“Just pull out,” she pants against his soft lips, pulling him down to press her forehead against his as he nods and slides inside of her.  
  
They both gasp at the feeling, and take the time they need to adjust—Jughead’s considerable size stretching Veronica, but not uncomfortably so—before they start moving.  
  
It’s long strokes to start, slow and careful, as they both get used to each other, and Veronica bites her lip when his pace picks up a little soon after, like he instinctively knows what she wants and needs. She doesn’t know if he’s a virgin—just that he hasn’t slept with Betty yet—but it doesn’t feel like he is; he might not be as experienced as Archie, but Jughead isn’t having any trouble living up to him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , you feel good,” he moans as he thrusts into her, leaning his weight onto one arm while he brings the other hand up to hold her jaw before he kisses her.  
  
Veronica moans into his mouth and drops her leg from the couch, giving Jughead more room to move as he starts to fuck her harder and faster, pushing his cock in deeper with each pump. The walls of her cunt cling to his shaft as it slips through her so easily, slick with arousal that’s probably dripping onto the ugly yellow cushion beneath her at this point.  
  
Her toes curl as she wraps one of her legs around the back of Jughead’s thighs, her fingernails digging into his soft skin as she clings to him tightly, her orgasm building rapidly—the band in her belly just waiting to snap any minute now.  
  
Veronica usually doesn’t get this worked up this quickly, but apparently spite and rage turns her on, not to mention revenge, and all she has to do is close her eyes and picture her Archiekins walking in on her fucking his best friend to really get her going.  
  
She’s always known she can be petty and mean when she wants to be, but there’s something extra enjoyable about it when it’s actually warranted.  
  
“Harder,” she bites out suddenly, spurred on by the picture in her head, breathing heavily and arching closer to the boy on top of her—anger growing as fast as her orgasm. “Come on, Jughead. I know you can fuck me harder than this.”  
  
His pace is already fast and his face strains at her request—not because he can’t go faster, but because he’s not sure he should.  
  
“Veronica,” Jughead pants, thumbs brushing over her lips. “I don’t wanna hurt y—”  
  
The raven haired girl barks out a disbelieving laugh. “You’re n-not,” she tells him, digging the heel of her foot into his thigh, trying to pull him in deeper. “You’re hurting Betty,” she tries to reason with him. “Like she hurt you.”  
  
And as his face hardens and his eyes grow darker at her words, Veronica has just enough time to lament how similar her and Jughead Jones might be before he starts fucking her so hard that it’s impossible for her to think of anything at all.  
  
All Veronica can focus on is tightening in her belly and the pounding between her legs; it’s hard and relentless, and _so fucking good_. Jughead is pressed against her, body to body, their hurt and fury at their significant others and best friends morphing into raw passion as they desperately seek solace in one another.  
  
Veronica gasps when Jughead shifts his hips and finds her spot, mewling and whining her approval into his ear as he hits it over and over and _over_ again, fucking her just the way she needs, until that band finally breaks and she comes undone.  
  
“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” she cries out as she comes, cunt walls trying to squeeze around a cock that doesn’t slow down for a second, that just keeps driving forward, pushing and pulling and drawing Veronica’s pleasure out until her second orgasm starts building before her first has even fully passed.  
  
“You… feel… so… fucking… good,” Jughead grunts as his hips start to lose rhythm but not speed, breath hot against Veronica’s neck. “I-I’m close.”  
  
It’s a warning Veronica doesn’t heed—either because her mind is too focused on one thing or because she just doesn’t care in the heat of the moment—and when they come together less than a minute later, her for the second time and him for the first, they’re still locked together.  
  
It’s all clenching and throbbing and wetness, Jughead coming in Veronica and her around him; their pleasure mingling and leaking together, fusing them for a moment in time.  
  
Veronica can feel Jughead filling her with every spurt of warm cum he releases, and she should care, but she just can’t right now. All Veronica cares about at the moment, as Jughead lays all of his exhausted weight on top of her, is the physical and emotional satisfaction coursing through her veins.

\---

  
  
“What are you gonna do now?” Jughead asks a half hour later, after he’s let her take a quick shower and they’re back to commiserating their mutual betrayal while she waits for her driver to come pick her up.  
  
“I’m gonna dump his ass,” Veronica declares steadfastly, because what other option is there? Veronica Lodge doesn’t let any man disrespect her, no matter how great his abs are. “Aren’t you?”  
  
One look at Jughead and his pathetically long face tells Veronica all she needs to know.  
  
“I don’t know,” he answers her anyways, picking at the label of is beer before he takes a big gulp.  
  
She just wants to shake him, but she knows it won’t do any good. Veronica knows from experience that some people just need to be kicked in the teeth by the same person a few times before they finally realize what they should have the first time.  
  
“You deserve better than both of them,” Veronica tells him, even though she knows it’s going to fall on deaf ears—Jughead got his anger out and now he's back to mooning over Betty as always, and there’s nothing she can say to convince him otherwise.  
  
He just shrugs and doesn’t say much else before her driver arrives.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jughead finally offers her when she stands up, and she doesn’t know if he means for what Archie and Betty did to her, or for his own weakness, but she doesn’t blame him for either.  
  
Veronica just kisses him gently on the cheek and offers him her own apology, and makes him promise to come find her for an encore when Betty screws him over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
